When Luhan Pregnant
by aikano mahardika
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun bersama ke tiga anak nya. Side story ketika Luhan hamil (lagi) HunHan/ BoysLove/ Yaoi/ Mpreg!
1. chapter 1

an **HUNHAN** fanfiction

.

.

by

 _Hanrinnie_

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 _OmegaverseAU!_

 _Male pregnant_

1\. **Ketika Luhan hamil (lagi)**

Malam hari entah sudah beberapa kali Luhan bolak-balik masuk ke dalam toilet hanya untuk memuntah kan isi perut nya walau tak ada yang keluar sama sekali dari mulut nya.

Ziyu berdiri disamping nya menunggu sang ibu yang masih mencuci mulut di wastafel kamar mandi mereka menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedih milik nya.

"mama kenapa muntah terus? mama sedang sakit?" tanya anak itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu. Sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum ke arah Ziyu.

"Tidak sayang. mama tidak apa apa kok" jawab nya sembari menggandeng Ziyu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menidur kan Ziyu dan Haowen, Luhan segera bergegas ke kamar nya meraih smartphone milik nya dan membuka aplikasi chat memulai sebuah obrolan dengan seseorang.

 _Luhan: Sehun!_

 _Luhan: Balas pesan ku keparat!_

 _Sehun: Hallo sayang_

 _Luhan: Sehun kau benar benar bajingan_

 _Sehun: Calm down hanie, tenang lah ada apa?_

 _Luhan: Tenang pantat mu! mana bisa aku tenang jika sedari tadi aku harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk muntah muntah_

 _Sehun: Kau sedang sakit sayang?_

 _Luhan: Ck! lihat saja ini *send a pict*_

 _Sehun: ..._

 _Sehun: Luhan itu testpack, kenapa kau mengirim sebuah foto testpack?_

 _Luhan: Bodoh! aku positif Sehun!_

 _Sehun: Kau hamil... lagi?_

 _Luhan: Ya!_

 _Sehun: Oh Tuhan!_

 _Sehun: Tunggu aku pulang sayang_

 _Sehun: Aku akan pulang segera!_

 _Sehun: Ah aku harus off dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan semua tugas ku sayang._

 _Sehun: Aku mencintai mu Luhan!_

Luhan tersenyum melihat pesan pesan itu ya walau dia sering bertingkah kasar kepada Sehun, jauh di lubuk hati nya dia sangat mencintai suami nya tersebut.

"Cepat lah pulang Sehun, aku merindukan mu..."

2. **Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?**

Luhan mengusap perut rata nya, tersenyum ketika mengetahui sekarang dirinya tengah mengandung lagi anak ketiga dari Oh Sehun, suami nya.

Ia bahkan tak ingat kenapa ini bisa terjadi ah bukan maksud Luhan karena Sehun jarang sekali pulang, suami nya itu sibuk menjadi seorang entertainment di negeri gingseng sana.

 _(Malam itu)_

"Sehun... " suara Luhan terdengar begitu erotis di malam itu bagi telinga Sehun. Setelah mendapat cuti beberapa hari, diri nya segera mengambil penerbangan ke beijing untuk pulang melihat bagaimana kabar suami cantik nya beserta kedua anak nya di negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Dirinya segera mencium kasar suami cantiknya itu ketika baru sampai di sana, Luhan juga membalas ciuman nya tak mau kalah. Kedua nya berpagut hingga tak sadar sama sama terbawa nafsu. Luhan lupa jika malam itu Sehun memasuki diri nya tanpa pengaman apa pun.

3\. ' **Fess up to daddy, what does he say?'**

Sore itu Sehun langsung tiba di Beijing dengan segera setelah kemarin malam ia mengatakan akan segera pulang kepada Luhan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau tedeng apa pun ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghambur memeluk suami cantik nya yang tengah berdiri di dapur sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam.

"Luhan aku sangat merindukanmu" bisiknya tepat dibelakang sang suami yang masih terkaget akan kehadiran nya.

"Sehun kau mengagetkan ku!" sentak Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mencium bibir nya sekilas.

"Kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya nya setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku baik baik saja Sehun, kau tak usah terlalu khawatir dengan ku. aku ini seorang pria manly kau tahu bukan" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun menertawakan nya.

"Ah ya ya aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. tidak ada seorang pria manly yang bisa hamil sayang. menyebalkan" gerutu nya membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh dan segera memeluk nya kembali.

"kau sedang hamil pun sama judes nya dengan tidak hamil ya"

"APPA!" ketika Sehun akan mencium Luhan lagi sebuah teriakan menghentikan nya. ah seharusnya Sehun ingat dengan kedua anak nya ini. dirinya berbalik dan menemukan kedua anak nya Haowen dan Ziyu yang langsung berlari memeluk kaki nya, membuat diri nya harus berjongkok dan segera memeluk balik si kecil Ziyu.

"Siapa yang sedang hamil appa?" Haowen duduk di meja makan, bukan mengucapkan sebuah kata rindu dengan nya tapi malah bertanya hal lain yang di dengar anak itu tadi sebelum masuk ke dapur.

"Mama mu" jawab nya singkat ikut duduk di kursi meja makan samping Haowen yang sedang mengunyah apel.

"Mama hamil?" tanya Ziyu

"Iya Ziyu mama hamil. apa Ziyu senang mendapat kan adik baru?"

"Adik baru? mama dan appa membuat seorang adik?"

"Ya sayang"

"Woah... " mata Ziyu kini menatap minat pada Luhan.

"mama bagaimana mama dan appa membuat seorang adik? apa seperti membuat kue yang biasa nya Xuanie jie lakukan ketika bermain masak masakan bersama Ziyu?" tanya anak itu antusias.

"E-eh!" nampak nya pertanyaan itu sangat susah untuk dijawab oleh mama dan appa mu Ziyu-ya.

4\. **Blech, morning sicknes.**

Pagi itu Luhan kembali memuntah kan semua isi perut nya walau kenyataan perut nya tengah kosong belum terisi apapun pagi ini.

Sehun sebagai suami yang perhatian mencoba membuat kan sarapan untuk suami cantik nya itu, menggantikan pekerjaan Luhan juga di pagi hari untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Ziyu dan Haowen sebelum bersekolah.

"Hei Lu... bangun sayang kau belum makan sejak dari tadi pagi" Sehun membawakan semangkuk bubur ke Luhan yang tergolek lemas di atas ranjang mereka berdua, morning sicknes serasa membunuh nya perlahan.

Luhan menggumam kan kata tidak sebagai respon bahwa diri nya sedang tidak ingin makan apa pun.

"Hanya beberapa sendok sayang, dan kau bisa tidur kembali" ucap Sehun membujuk suami cantik nya itu. Luhan menurut ia bangun dengan sedikit bantuan Sehun dan terduduk diatas ranjang mereka berdua.

Sehun segera menyuapi bubur buatan nya ke mulut Luhan, dua kali sendokan Luhan memuntah kan semua yang telah ia telan ke baju Sehun.

"Sehun maaf membuat kotor, maaf" ucap Luhan mencoba membersih kan muntahan nya itu.

Sehun segera meraih tangan pucat Luhan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan sama sekali.

"Tak apa sayang, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf karena memaksamu memakan bubur" ia menatap suami nya lembut

"Istirahatlah kembali, aku akan membereskan semua ini sayang" ucap Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum ia beranjak membersih kan semua nya.

5\. **Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan**

Malam itu setelah menonton sebuah film bergenre horor bersama suami dan kedua anaknya. Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar diri nya bersama Sehun.

Memakai piyama bercorak polkadot milik nya yang ia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama Sehun.

Dirinya menyempat kan untuk sejenak berkaca sebelum beranjak tidur.

Tapi setelah ia melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca Luhan menjerit membuat Sehun yang sedang mencuci muka nya sebelum tidur segera berlari setelah mendengarkan betapa kerasnya Luhan berteriak.

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya nya setelah ia berhasil menemukan Luhan yang terduduk disudut kamar mereka, memeluk lutut nya sendiri. Dengan segara ia memeluk suami nya itu, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Hei ada apa Luhan kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu tadi?" tanya nya sembari mengusap punggung kecil Luhan.

"Sehun... aku mirip dengan badut yang ada di film yang tadi kita tonton" adu Luhan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei bagaimana bisa mirip, kalian sangat berbeda sayang" jawab Sehun bingung dengan ucapan suami cantik nya itu.

"Tidak" Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuh nya.

"Kau tidak lihat? aku memakai piyama bercorak sama dengan badut itu, perut ku juga sudah mulai membesar seperti kebanyakan perut badut. dan tadi ketika aku berkaca aku merasa bahwa aku mirip dengan badut yang ada di film tadi Sehun!" ujar nya membuat Sehun speechles ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan.

6\. **Sebuah perdebatan**

"Sehun apa kau ingin menemani ku ke dokter untuk melihat apa jenis kelamin bayi kita nanti?" Luhan baru saja pulang dari rumah Zitao terduduk dipangkuan Sehun yang tengah memainkan game online di smartphone miliknya.

"Memang nya untuk apa sayang?" Sehun masih fokus pada game

"Tentu saja untuk melihat apa kira kira nanti jenis kelamin bayi kita Sehunnnn" Jawab Luhan setengah merengek.

"Belum jadwal nya kita untuk cek up sayang" ujar Sehun singkat membuat Luhan menatap nya aneh

"Bilang saja kau tak mau nememaniku ke dokter karena kau malu dengan penampilan ku yang sedang hamil ini bukan?!" sentak nya membuat Sehun terkaget.

"Tidak bukan begitu maksud-"

"Alasan!" Belum selesei Sehun menjawab lagi Luhan sudah berlari menuju kamar mereka menutup pintu dengan begitu keras membuat Sehun meringis melihatnya.

Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan melihat Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ia mencoba menyibak selimut itu dan menemukan Luhan yang tengah menangis di dalam selimut itu.

"Hei maaf... " Sehun mengusap air mata di wajah manis suami mungil itu.

"Bukan aku tak ingin menemanimu ke dokter untuk melihat apa jenis kelamin bayi kita sayang, tapi bukan kah lebih baik kita tak mengetahui nya agar nanti menjadi sebuah kejutan" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan tangisan nya.

"Benarkah?" ucap nya masih sesegukan setelah menangis.

"Iya sayang" wajah Luhan berkembali berseri setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Lalu Sehun kau ingin bayi kita lahir perempuan apa laki laki?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"eum perempuan" jawab Sehun setengah berpikir. Luhan menautkan alis nya bingung.

"Kau ingin bayi kita perempuan?" tanya nya lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"KAU JAHAT SEHUN, PADAHAL AKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ANAK LAKI LAKI LAGI" dan Sehun hanya bisa mengusap dada nya mencoba untuk bersabar

7\. **Trimester kedua**

"Hai Sehunnnnn" Sehun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah semalam terjaga karena Luhan mengeluh perut nya sakit dan mengatakan bahwa anak mereka kelak akan menjadi seorang pesepak bola terkenal seperti idola Luhan, Christiano Ronaldo karena menendang perut sang ibu cukup kuat.

"Dari mana hm?" tanya nya masih mengantuk

"Zitao mengajak ku jalan jalan tadi pagi Sehun" ucap Luhan senang.

Sehun bersyukur hari ini Luhan dalam mood yang cukup bagus, ia memeluk Luhan dan dibalas dengan pelukan manja juga oleh suami mungil nya itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini Luhan?" Sehun juga baru melihat Luhan tengah mengenakan sebuah dress simple seperti dress ibu ibu hamil.

"Kenapa? Angelababy jiejie yang memberikan kan ku baju ini Sehun kata nya baju ini keren dipakai untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil" jawab Luhan polos.

"Bagus, cocok dengan mu Lu" ucap Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum malu.

"Seharusnya dari kemarin kau memakai baju seperti ini agar bayi kita tidak terlalu sesak dengan baju mu itu sayang" perempatan segita muncul dipelipis Luhan.

"Jadi kau mengatai aku gemuk begitu Sehun? Ya aku tau aku bertambah gemuk juga karena tengah mengandung anak dari mu Oh Sehun!"

Tuhan tolong berikan Sehun ketabahan dalam menjalani hari hari nya.

7\. **Tidak percaya diri**

Malam itu Luhan mengajak Sehun datang ke acara pesta milik rekan kerja nya dulu, Sehun sudah melarang nya untuk berpegian di masa kehamilan yang sudah menginjak kelahiran ini. Pada dasar nya Luhan memang sangat keras kepala ia bersikukuh untuk menghadiri pesta itu karena di undang.

Luhan disana tampak sibuk berceloteh dengan para rekan nya dulu meninggalkan Sehun yang memilih diam karena tak terlalu paham apa yang tengah Luhan bicarakan dengan teman teman lama nya itu.

Hingga Sehun juga bertemu dengan rekan kerja nya dulu, lawan main nya di sebuah drama yang dulu pernah ia bintangi. Memulai sebuah obrolan dengan wanita itu ia agak akrab dan beruntung wanita itu masih paham ketika Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa korea. Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan para teman lama nya itu menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang namun nampaknya suami nya itu tak menggubris apa yang Luhan katakan nampak asik berbincang dengan wanita yang menurut Luhan terlalu sexy itu. Batas kesabaran Luhan habis setelah lebih dari 5 menit Sehun masih mengobrol dengan wanita lain dan mengacuh kan diri nya di sampingnya. Luhan dengan kesal keluar dari gedung acara tersebut meninggalkan Sehun yang masih di dalam sana.

Di tengah jalan pun Luhan masih memikirkan kenapa Sehun tadi mengacuh kan nya dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan wanita sexy tadi apakah diri nya tak menarik lagi hingga Sehun sama sekali tak meliriknya.

Sehun baru tersadar jika Luhan sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi, ia segera pamit kepada teman kerja nya dulu dan mulai menyusul Luhan keluar dari gedung.

"Luhan" panggil nya memeluk sang suami dari belakang, ia bisa melihat mata Luhan sudah basah akibat menangis.

"Lepaskan!" berontak Luhan.

"Hei kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun yang tak mengerti kenapa suami cantiknya itu bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Urusi saja wanita sexy tadi yang kau ajak bicara bicara hingga mengacuhkan aku, apa aku sekarang tak menarik lagi hah? cari saja wanita cantik diluar sana aku sudah tidak menarik karena aku gemuk..." ujar Luhan terisak dipelukan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan Luhan? kau masih menarik dibanding perempuan mana pun di dunia ini dan juga kau masih terlihat cantik apa pun yang terjadi dengan bentuk tubuh mu, kau selalu cantik di mataku"

"Benarkah...?"

"Tentu sayang kau yang tercantik di hati seorang Oh Sehun" Sehun mengulum senyum tipis membuat wajah Luhan yang tadi nya merah karena menangis sekarang memerah karena ucapan suami nya itu.

8\. **Trimester ketiga**

Menginjak bulan Bulan akhir kehamilan nya Luhan habis kan untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan bayi, ia beberapa kali pergi berbelanja baju bayi ditemani Zitao yang dengan senang hati ikut dirinya datang ke toko toko perlengkapan bayi. Memilih beberapa baju dan pernak pernik lucu di sana ia tak sadar jika sangat menantikan kelahiran bayi yang akan menjadi anak ketiga nya ini.

Diri nya juga menyiapkan beberapa nama yang pas untuk kelak diberikan kepada bayi lucu nya. Ia sering kali berdebat dengan Sehun hanya karena masalah ini, ia juga sering bertengkar dengan Sehun hanya karena masalah sepele. Luhan merasa beruntung dirinya mempunyai seorang suami seperti Sehun. Sehun begitu sabar menghadapi diri nya ketika saat hamil ini, dulu ketika mengandung Haowen dan Ziyu Luhan tak merasa terlalu merepotkan seperti ini. Luhan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa bengkelnya Sehun menghadapi diri nya.

9\. **Persalinan**

Sehun terbangun ditengah malam ketika Luhan merintih mengatakan perut nya mengalami nyeri yang sangat menyakitkan.

Ia menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua dan menemukan Luhan dibawah sana sudah banyak rembesan air ketuban yang pecah.

Dengan sigap Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan menuju mobil mereka membawa suami nya itu kerumah sakit untuk bersalin.

Dirinya tak cukup panik ketika melakukan itu semua karena dulu ia sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini ketika Luhan akan melahirkan Haowen dan Ziyu.

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, Luhan segera dibawa keruang bersalin untuk menjalani operasi caesar karena laki laki tak bisa melahirkan secara normal.

Sehun menunggu di luar ruangan disusul Zitao dan Kris yang datang.

Zitao nampak menggendong Ziyu, ia tadi menelpon mereka berdua untuk menjaga anak nya ketika mengantar kan Luhan kerumah sakit.

"Appa mama..." Ziyu yang sudah berpindah di gendongan nya bergumam kecil.

"Iya Ziyu, doa kan mama dan adik Ziyu selamat oke" Ucapnya mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak berharap suami cantik nya di dalam sana bisa melahirkan bayi mereka dengan lancar.

"Tuan Oh, operasi nya berjalan dengan lancar. Ibu dan bayi selamat"

10. **Haowen Ziyu lil sister**

Kediaman Sehun pagi ini nampak nya benar benar ramai, bagaimana tidak semua member EXO bahkan Kris dan Tao pun ada di rumah mereka bersama dengan anak anak mereka berkumpul untuk melihat anak ketiga dari Oh Sehun.

"Yahh Luhan dia mirip dengan mu" Xiumin memperhatikan bayi yang ada dipelukan Luhan masih pada aktivitas nya di dada sang mama.

"No Minseok hyung, lihat saja wajah datar nya itu Sehun sekali" balas Baekhyun yang ikut memperhatikan sang bayi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini memperdebat kan hal yang tidak terlalu penting" Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba mengusir Minseok dan Baekhyun dari kegiatan mereka yang menurut Kyungsoo mengganggu sang bayi.

"Kau beri nama siapa putri kecil mu itu Hun?" tanya Junmyeon yang berada diluar bersama Sehun tengah mengawasi anak anak di ruang tengah.

"Yujie, Oh Yujie"

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**


	2. Perjalanan yang batal

'Jangan lupa mengunci pintu ketika aku pergi'

'Jangan biar kan Yujie memakan apapun selain makanan yang sudah ku siapkan'

'Jangan sampai lengah, Yujie suka sekali merangkak kemana-mana'

'Jika Yujie blablabla...'

Sehun hanya mendengar kan saja apa perkataan suami nya itu dengan santai, ia hanya melihat Luhan mondar mandir menyiapkan segala sesuatu kebutuhan sang anak untuk seharian ini.

'Sehun kau mendengar kan apa yang ku katakan tidak?!" Luhan berteriak di depan sana dengan beberapa popok yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari.

"Ya sayang, aku sudah faham" jawab nya pelan, ia menatap anak nya yang terduduk di karpet berbulu lalu menggendong nya dengan semangat.

"Tetapi Lu, bisa kah kau membawa Yujie bersama mu? kurasa dia tak akan tenang jika seharian tanpa diri mu"

Luhan datang dengan tas sedikit besar menggantung di lengan nya.

"Bukan kah sudah ku jelas kan semalam tentang hal ini? aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Yujie sendirian dengan dirimu. aku pergi sekarang, jangan lupakan apa yang sudah aku ingat kan tadi okay?" Luhan menatap Yujie yang nampak tenang digendongan suami nya tersebut.

"Aku berangkat dulu, sampai bertemu malam nanti sayang. mama mencintaimu!" ia menyempat kan mencium kedua pipi gembil sang anak sebelum pergi keluar dari rumah.

"Good bye mama, hati-hati~" ucap Sehun menirukan suara anak anak seraya menggerakan lengan mungil Yujie mengisyaratkan tanda selamat tinggal yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum benar-benar meninggal kan Sehun dan Yujie sendirian dirumah mereka.

"Akhir nya monster cantik itu pergi" Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia segera menutup pintu rumah dan beranjak membawa Yujie ke dalam kamar.

"Baik lah kali ini kau harus menurut pada appa mu Yujie oh" ia mendudukan Yujie diatas ranjang tempat tidur nya dengan Luhan

"Kau bersama ku saat ini, jadi tolong kerja sama nya" ujar nya lagi yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos sang anak.

Ia menggaruk kepala nya sekilas ketika Yujie masih menatap nya dengan tatapan polos itu, binar di dalam nya benar benar milik Luhan! jerit nya di dalam hati. Itu hingga Sehun menyadari bibir anak bungsu nya itu mulai merengut kebawah di ikuti dengan tangisan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar di telinga.

"Hei hei kenapa menangis? Yaaa Yujie-yaa shhtt" ia mulai menenangkan sang anak dengan cara menggendong nya kembali.

Tetapi bukan nya mereda tangisan Yujie semakin kuat memekakan telinga nya.

"Apa Yujie lapar hm? haus haus? ahㅡYujie ingin susu?" ujar nya teringat bahwa sedari Luhan di rumah putri kecil nya itu sama sekali belum meminum susu, tanpa basa basi lagi ia segera bergegas menuju dapur seraya masih menenangkan Yujie di dalam gendongan nya.

Ia masih merasa bingung ketika sudah sampai disana, apa kah dia harus membuatkan sebotol susu untuk anaknya?

'Aku sudah membuat kan susu untuk Yujie, aku simpan di dalam lemari pendingin Sehun ingat itu!' tiba tiba perkataan Luhan tadi terngiang dikepala nya, ia beranjak membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan beberapa botol susu disana. Sehun segera memberikan satu untuk putri kecil nya itu dan langsung diraih dengan semangat oleh Yujie.

Nafas lega terdengar, Sehun bersyukur putri nya itu bisa diam hanya karena sebuah botol susu yang menyumpal mulut mungilnya.

Ia kembali membawa Yujie ke dalam kamar dan mendudukan anak nya itu diatas ranjang milik nya. Mata Yujie mengedip sayu, seperti nya anak bungsu Sehun itu akan segera terlelap. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia mulai menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat milik Yujie, ia tahu kebiasaan Luhan saat menidurkan putri kecil nya tersebut.

Dan benar saja tak lama setelah itu Yujie benar-benar tidur terlelap disamping nya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap putri kecil nya itu, cara nya tertidur mirip sekali dengan Luhan. Mulut sedikit terbuka seperti tengah menyebut huruf o kecil. Itu terlihat sangat menggemas kan dengan pipi gembil Yujie yang semakin hari semakin membuat Sehun ingin menggigiti kedua pipi milik anak nya tersebut. Sehun mengusap nya pelan, halus seperti kebanyakan kulit bayi pada umum nya.

Ia menggenggam jari mungil Yujie, diri nya teringat ketika pertama kali menggenggam jari mungil itu ketika Yujie baru saja keluar dari penanganan dokter di rumah sakit. Saat itu ia tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia nya, anak ketiga nya lahir dengan selamat walau harus dengan cara operasi. Ia menerima Yujie segera setelah dokter datang membawa nya. Mungil dan rapuh itu lah yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Sehun ketika memeluk Yujie untuk yang pertama kali nya.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan sekarang hanya saja kini Yujie bertambah semakin besar.

Tak sadar Sehun juga mulai memejamkan mata nya menyusul putri kecil nya itu ke alam mimpi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun dan Yujie akan nampak begitu menggemaskan ketika tengah tidur berdua" Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar melihat bagaimana suami dan anaknya itu tertidur begitu pulas dengan Sehun yang masih menggenggam jari mungil milik Yujie.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan smartphone milik nya dan mulai memotret Sehun yang tengah tertidur lelap bersama Yujie. Diri nya tersenyum melihat hasilnya, ia harus mengaupload nya segera.

'Perjalanan dibatal kan, aku kembali ke rumah dan menemukan hal ini di dalam kamar milik kami. Bukan kah mereka terlihat lucu?'

 _ **Hhhs_520** AKU INGIN MEMBAWA YUJIE PULANG, boleh kah? boleh kah?_

 _ **Hztttao** aku juga kesal saat perjalanan kita batal, bahkan kau tadi beberapa kali mengumpat disana. Tapi kurasa sekarang amarah mu sudah lenyap hanya karna hal ini bukan?_

 _ **Hwnglyin** Aw cute!_

 _ **Hnhnisrl** Ini begitu menggemaskan. I can't breath help me zkabdjzls_

 _ **Xoaeribabyyy** Tolong sisa kan aku satu saja suami seperti Sehun..._

Luhan kembali tersenyum ketika membaca beberapa komentar dari akun sns nya.

Diri nya mendekat ke arah ranjang dan mulai menyelimuti dua malaikat nya itu.

"Selamat tidur kesayangan ku, mimpi lah yang indah"

.

.

.

.

 _Hai, akhir nya ini ff saya bikin drable saja mueuehehehe._

 _Sekalian kembali meraimakan ff Hunhan yang manis manis._

 _Last salam 520!_


	3. chapter 3

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya sedari tadi, ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan di ujung sana dari tempat nya berdiri disini.

Suaminya itu nampak tertawa dengan beberapa orang diseberang sana, tidak bukan itu yang membuat wajahnya menjadi sedatar aspal jalanan melainkan suaminya itu tengah bergandengan dengan seorang gadis disana. Gadis itu Guan xiaotong atau lebih tepat nya mantan kekasih Luhan suami nya yang manis itu.

Ini acara perayaan hari lahir gadis itu jadi Luhan menghadarinya, sebenarnya Sehun begitu malas untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini apalagi ia tidak di undang hanya Luhan saja yang gadis tersebut undang di pesta besarnya hari ini.

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati, ia ikut kesini bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja diri nya tahu jika Luhan datang di acara ini gadis itu bisa melakukan apapun dengan suaminya dan Sehun tak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu terjadi saja, dan akhirnya siang tadi ia merengek seperti layak nya seorang bayi raksasa di dalam rumah mereka, ia hampirjenaka. ang wajah memelasnya selama hampir satu jam yang tak ayal membuat Luhan yang awalnya tidak ingin ia ikut bersama dipesta itu akhirnya luluh melihat nya walau pun ia harus ditertawakan oleh Haowen.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat bagaimana Guan dengan riangnya menyelipkan tangan kurus nya itu dilengan Luhan, ia mencibir dalam hati jika ini bukan pesta milik gadis itu ia tak akan segan segan menjambak rambut ikal Guan agar menjauh dari properti milik nya.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang terlalu posesif terhadap pasangan hanya saja ia begitu tidak suka jika suaminya itu bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Luhan selalu datang kesetiap acara yang mengundang dirinya apalagi ini adalah pesta ulang tahun dari Guan xiaotong, putri dari actor Tiongkok yang begitu di hormati.

Dan juga gadis itu mempunyai gelar 'Nation Daughter' di China semua warga China mengenal Guan, itu akan membuat buruk reputasi Luhan jika suami nya tidak datang diacara pesta yang menurutnya tak penting sama sekali ini dan Sehun kembali mencibir tentang hal itu. Nation daughter pantat Luhan jengkel nya dalam hati, ia lebih rela julukan itu diberikan pada artis seperti Dilraba atau Angelababy saja karena mereka lebih pantas mendapat kan gelar tersebut imbuh nya dalam hati.

Sehun sudah berdiri disamping meja hidangan, sungguh ia benar-benar bosan berada diacara seperti ini.

Beberapa orang yang melewati nya memandang nya aneh, bukan dirinya yang aneh lebih tepatnya ia terlihat aneh karena menggendong seorang gadis kecil di depan dadanya itu diacara seperti ini, beberapa wanita disini meliriknya dengan senyuman genit.

Ia menatap putri kecilnya yang nampak nyaman didadanya itu.

"Ya Yujie-yaa... kenapa kau nampak begitu senang disini? ketika dirumah sepi saja kau bisa menangis kencang lalu kenapa sekarang ditempat ramai seperti ini kau bisa setenang ini hm? dasar anak nakal" Sehun berbicara sendiri dengan anaknya yang baru berusia 7 bulan itu membuat para wanita yang tadi melirik nya genit kembali memperhatikan dirinya dengan berbisik satu sama lain disana. Dasar penggosip jengkel nya, ia sudah tidak terlalu perduli dengan gerombolan wanita dengan bibir mereka yang berlipstik tebal itu. Diri nya benar-benar jenuh disini, ia kembali memperhatikan putri kecilnya yang masih tenang dengan 'empeng' tersumpal dimulutnya yang mungil hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sehun!" ia memicingkan mata nya mencari tahu disekian banyaknya orang disini siapa yang memanggil namanya cukup keras dan terkejut begitu mengetahui jika orang tersebut adalah Yixing.

Yixing melambaikan tangan nya diujung sana dan perlahan mendekati dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya pria itu, mulutnya membentuk huruf o ketika melihat Sehun tengah menggendong Yujie.

"Kenapa kau juga membawa Yujie kesini Sehun?"

"Lalu harus ku tinggal Yujie sendirian dirumah begitu?" jawab nya datar, Sehun tahu jika berbicara dengan hyungnya yang satu ini akan benar-benar menguras emosinya. Tentu saja Sehun membawa putrinya itu karena Luhan tak pernah menyewa seorang babysitter dan ia juga tak akan berani membiarkan Yujie dijaga oleh Haowen dan Ziyu sendirian, mereka bukan gege yang baik.

"Ketus sekali, aku hanya bertanya saja Oh Sehun kau ini nampak tidak senang disini" Yixing menunduk dan nampak menyapa Yujie, pria itu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat dimple nya itu terlihat begitu jelas.

"Hyung kenapa kau bisa datang kemari?" tanya Sehun membuat Yixing menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku datang karena diundang Sehun" jawab nya singkat membuat Sehun kembali menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku tahu itu hyung, maksudku apa kau kenal dengan si Guanguan itu?"

"Aku pernah terlibat beradu akting dengan gadis itu Sehun jadi wajar jika aku datang diacara pesta ulang tahunnya ini" jawab Yixing yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal milik Sehun.

"Oh aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai seorang gadis kecil seperti Yujie" Yixing masih betah menunduk memperhatikan Yujie didepannya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya satu dengan Junmyeon hyung jika kalian mau" jawab Sehun singkat.

Yixing kembali tersenyum, ia meninju lengan Sehun dengan main-main.

"Kau pikir mempunyai anak itu mudah Sehun?"

"Mudah, bukti nya aku sudah mempunyai tiga disini"

Yixing kembali meninju lengan Sehun tapi kali ini terlihat lebih keras karena Sehun nampak mengaduh karena hal itu.

"Sialan kau, kau saja sana yang membuat banyak anak aku dan Junmyeon masih ingin bersantai menikmati waktu santai kami"

"Akan kukabulkan hyung, hanya saja sekarang orang yang akan memberiku anak lagi sedang dirayu oleh ratu ular disana" Sehun melirik sekilas kearah dimana Luhan dan Guan nampak berbincang dengan beberapa orang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyeretnya kemari sekarang juga? bukan kah tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mu? bawa kemari Yujie aku akan menjaga malaikat kecil ini selagi kau merebut kembali Luhan darinya" Yixing mengambil alih Yujie dari gendongan Sehun, pria itu nampak begitu senang ketika Yujie tak menangis saat ia dekap anak itu didadanya.

Sehun masih berdiri mematung disamping Yixing hingga pria berdimple itu menendang tulang kering Sehun dan mengisyaratkannya untuk segera menemui Luhan disana.

Sehun berjalan malas mendekati Luhan, ia sudah berada hampir tepat dibelakang pria itu.

"Ah kalian benar-benar nampak serasi jika berdiri berdampingan seperti itu." Sehun bisa mendengar seorang wanita tua berbicara tentang mereka berdua dan benar saja Guan nampak tersenyum malu disana seraya masih menautkan jemarinya dilengan Luhan.

"ah bibi bisa saja" jawab nya tersipu,

"Seharus nya dulu kalian menikah saㅡ"

"Permisi, oh! Sayang kau ada disini ayo pulang ini sudah hampir larut" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menerobos kerumunan disana dan menarik Luhan dari sana.

"Sehun..."

"Ya Luhan siapa pria ini berani sekali menarikmu dariㅡ"

"Oh Sehun, suami Luhan. Ayo pergi Luhan. Haowen dan Ziyu pasti sudah menunggu kita dirumah" Sehun memeluk Luhan disana,

"Hei kenapa kau bisa sekasar itu dengan Luge?!" Guan menyalak didepan Sehun, gadis itu mencoba meraih lengan Luhan dan kembali ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Dia suamiku, aku berhak melakukan apapun dengannya" ia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas membuat Guan dan para kerumunan disana menahan nafas mereka.

"Luhan nampak menikmati setiap perlakuan yang kulakukan padanya" Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan dengan lembut dengan jari nya dan tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Luhan terdiam karena hal itu.

"Dan kenapa kau yang sekarang bukan apa-apa nya lagi begitu mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini nona?" Sehun mengecup rambut Luhan seraya tersenyum miring kepada Guan sebelum membawa Luhan menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Umm Yujie-ya, seperti nya malam ini kau harus menginap dirumah uncle" Yixing masih disana, menggendong Yujie didekapannya melihat Sehun yang keluar bersama Luhan dari ruangan itu dengan berpasang-pasang mata melihat mereka.

Seperti nya permintaan Yixing mungkin akan terkabul.

ㅡ

.

.

.

ㅡ

HABEDE MBAK OTONG WKWK nih fic spesial buat ultah mu, walaupun telat:v


	4. Kesalah pahaman

"Sehun lepaskan ini sakit" Luhan mencicit dibelakangnya mengatakan jika pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit oleh perbuatan suaminya tersebut.

Tetapi Sehun terus menarik Luhan keluar dari gedung terkutuk itu.

"Sehun lepaskan!" ia meninggikan sedikit suaranya mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan sedari tadi?" ia menatap Sehun jengkel sementara pria tinggi yang tengah ia ajak bicara itu hanya memandangi dirinya, kesal.

"Ayo pulang" Sehun meraih kembali tangan Luhan tapi pria itu segera menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Aku bahkan belum berpamitan dengan mereka Sehun"

"Kau ingin kembali kedalam sana Luhan?" Sehun menahan tubuhnya, Luhan merotasikan kedua matanya saat itu.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan Sehun" ia melepaskan diri.

"Luhan pulang sekarang, Haowen dan Ziyu pasti sudah menunggu kita dirumah" ia kembali menyeret Luhan menuju mobil mereka dan Luhan menghentakan lengannya karena hal itu.

"Kau lebih memilih kembali masuk kesana daripada pulang kerumah bersamaku Luhan!?" Sehun berteriak tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Luhan ayo pulang, kau bahkan mengacuhkanku dan Yujie sejak kita berada didalam sana" Sehun melembutkan suaranya kembali tatkala melihat raut wajah terkejut Luhan.

"Kau terlalu... _childish_ Sehun" ujarnya, Luhan berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam gedung terkutuk tersebut.

"Sialan" Sehun mengeram kasar mengikuti langkah Luhan, tidak ia tidak akan menghentikan Luhan kembali untuk bertemu dengan siapapun yang suaminya itu mau. Ia kembali masuk kesana untuk mencari Yujie, putri kecilnya itu masih berada digendongan Yixing seingatnya tadi.

Belum sempat menemui Yixing, pria berdimple itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

' _Sehun aku membawa Yujiemu pulang bersamaku. aku melihatmu dengan Luhan tadi tapi kalian tengah berbicara serius jadi aku sedikit segan untuk memberikan Yujie pada kalian. Tenang saja, Yujiemu yang menggemaskan pasti akan merasa nyaman diatas ranjang_ rumahku'

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, Yixing pasti melihat dirinya dan Luhan bertengkar didepan tadi.

Ia menatap sekitarnya dan menemukan Luhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan terlihat kembali berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

Emosinya memuncak, ia begitu tak percaya Luhan lebih memilih berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut dipesta membosankan seperti ini daripada pulang bersamanya kerumah mereka.

Dengan langkah kasar ia keluar dari dalam gedung tersebut, masuk kedalam mobilnya yang masih terparkir ditepian jalan saat mereka cekcok tadi dan segera melajukannya menuju kediaman Yixing.

Ia tak ingin membuat Yixing dan Junmyeon kerepotan karena menitipkan Yujie malam-malam begini.

 ** _an HUNHAN fanfiction_**

"Sehun kau yakin ingin membawa Yujie ke Seoul?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya, ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yujie jika Sehun membawa pergi bocah manis itu menjauh dari ibunya.

"Kenapa aku harus tak yakin hyung? aku akan tetap membawanya pulang bersamaku" jawabnya pelan, ia mengusap surai lembut milik Yujie.

"Aku tak yakin Yujie tak akan menangis jika seharian tidak bertemu dengan Luhan"

"Dia anakku hyung, dia pasti tahu perasaan appanya" Sehun menutup kaca mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya tersebut. Sementara Junmyeon mengehela nafasnya pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun yang semaunya sendiri.

"Yujie putri appa bukan?" Sehun menyetir dengan Yujie yang nampak begitu tenang berada didadanya.

Anak itu menengadah, menatap raut Sehun membuat pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Mama mu lebih memilih bermesraan dengan wanita sialan tadi daripada pulang bersama kita, jadi bisakah Yujie sekali saja berada dipihak appa hm?" tanyanya kosong, tentu saja Yujie tak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bayi manis itu masih berusai 7 bulan saat ini.

Ia menyetir mobilnya hingga sampai didepan rumah mereka. Sehun segera masuk kedalam dan menemukan Haowen duduk disofa ruang depan dengan televisi menyala sebagai temannya yang masih terjaga hingga dini hari.

"Haowen kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya mendekati putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Appa, mama dimana?" tanya Haowen menatap ayahnya, nampak sedikit bingung ketika melihat sang mama tak ikut pulang bersama. Mereka pamit pada dirinya sore tadi untuk pergi kesebuah pesta.

"Aku menunggu kalian pulang, Ziyu baru saja terlelap dan aku memindahkannya kedalam kamar" sambung anak itu memberitahu Sehun.

"Mamamu belum pulang juga?" tanyanya balik pada sang anak,

Haowen mengernyitkan dahinya semakin bingung "Bukankah tadi Appa dan Mama pergi ke pesta bersama Yujie?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah menjemput Yujie dari rumah Junmyeon dan Yixing tetapi Luhan belum sampai dirumah juga? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu hingga masih betah berduaan dengan gadis sialan bernama Guan Xiaotong digedung tadi.

Ia melangkahkan dirinya menuju kamar mereka sementara Haowen mengekorinya dari belakang. Sehun mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk Yujie dikamar mereka, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membawa Yujie pergi ke Seoul bersamanya.

"Appa mau kemana?" Haowen bertanya saat melihat Sehun memasukan beberapa potong baju adiknya kedalam sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru muda. Itu tas yang biasa Luhan bawa ketika mengajak Yujie pergi jalan-jalan.

"Jaga Ziyu selama Appa ke Seoul okay?" Sehun mengusak surai Haowen, ia tak mungkin mengajak Haowen dan Ziyu ikut bersamanya ke Seoul juga. Mereka berdua sudah bersekolah dan Sehun tak akan membiarkan anak-anaknya membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini.

"Kapan Appa kembali? kenapa tidak menunggu Mama pulang dahulu?" tanya anak itu, Haowen sudah terbiasa melihat Sehun kembali ke Seoul dijam seperti ini untuk urusan pekerjaan ayahnya tersebut. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang biasa dirinya lihat, biasanya Sehun tak akan pergi tanpa Luhan yang mengantarkan sampai didepan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Kau tidak takut tidur sendirian malam ini bukan?" tanya Sehun lagi dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari sang anak.

"Bagus kalau begitu Appa pergi sekarang. Jaga Ziyu selama Appa pergi okay?"

 ** _an HUNHAN fanfiction_**

" _Fuck_ Sehun kau menjauhkan Yujie dari Luhan hanya gara-gara dia lebih memilih gadis itu?"

"Tapi dia juga mengabaikan anaknya Hyung. dia menolak pulang bersamaku dan kembali kesana bahkan dia tak ada dirumah ketika aku sampai disana"

" _Fuck fuck fuck fucㅡ_ "

"Baek kau mempunyai 4 anak kecil bonus Yujie disini sekarang jadi berhentilah mengumpat seperti itu"

"Diam Chanyeol, oh _Man_ aku ikut kesal mengedengarnya Sehun tapi membawa Yujie jauh dari mamanya... seharusnya kau tidak melibatkan anakmu dalam masalah kalian berdua"

Sehun tengah berada dikediaman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah hampir dua jam berada didalam pesawat bersama putri kecilnya itu dan sampai di Seoul dipagi hari ini tadi.

Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa Yujie kerumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasangan itu begitu terkejut saat siang tadi Sehun dengan mata seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama seminggu datang ke apartemen milik mereka ditemani seorang bayi kecil yang menggemaskan digendongan pria tersebut.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? menunggu Luhan pulang seperti seorang maid begitu?" Sehun mendecih pelan ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menungguinya disana berjam-jam dengan Yujie layaknya baby sitter" sambungnya yang dibalas oleh gelak tawa dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun semakin merasa kesal.

"Kau memang mirip Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbahak-bahak hingga berguling seraya memegangi perutnya dilantai apartemen mereka. Pria tinggi itu tak bisa menahan tawanya membayangkan bagaimana Sehun harus menjaga Yujie disebuah pesta sementara Luhan pergi berdansa dengan mantan pacarnya disana.

"Sialan kalian, seharusnya tadi aku kerumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung saja jika tahu kalian akan menertawakanku begini" ujarnya bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari bodoh, ah tapi aku merindukan putri cantikmu ini Hun" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya berguling tadi.

"Yujie belum genap berumur setahun dan kau dengan beraninya membawa dia jauh dari Luhan. Itu sama saja kau menyiksa anakmu sendiri Hun" sambung Chanyeol menatap Yujie yang menghisap empeng miliknya didekapan Sehun

"Chayeol benar, Yujie tak akan bertahan lama jika jauh dari ibunya. Apalagi anakmu itu langsung diurus oleh Luhan sendiri bukan? Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia akan menangis kencang mencari ibunya" sambung Baekhyun

"Kuharap kau segera pulang ke Beijing dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua dengan kepala dingin"

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis, bukannya kau seorang pria yang anti dengan kata cengeng?"

"Diam kau panda, _HIKS_ ㅡ memangnya aku tak boleh menangisi orang-orang yang aku c-cintai?" Seseorang yang dipanggil panda tadi merotasikan kedua matanya, malas melihat keadaan sosok cengeng didepannya ini.

"Tapi kau sudah menangis seharian dan menghabiskan seluruh persedian _tissue_ dirumahku"

"Aku yakin Tao tisu-tisumu ini tak lebih mahal dari kaos yang kau pakai sekarang 'kan? aku akan mengganti semua harga tisumu yang sudah kugunakan ini nanti" Luhan mengambil selembar lagi benda tipis berwarna putih itu dan mulai membersihkan hidungnya hingga suara seperti _'Pretttt'_ terdengar membuat Zitao memandanginya sedikit jijik.

"Bukan begitu yang kumaksud kijang! aku risih melihatmu seharian ini menangis seperti seorang gadis dirumahku. Lagipula tangismu juga tak akan didengar oleh Sehun, jika kau mencintainya jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan perbaiki kesalah pahamanmu dengannya"

"Aku sudah mencobanya..." gumam Luhan pelan,

"Aku mencarinya, menanyakan pada Junmyeon dan Yixing dimana dirinya saat itu, Junmyeon bilang Sehun berniat kembali ke Seoul malam itu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi dirinya berkali-kali tapi dia mengganti nomornya... " sambungnya kembali menangis dihadapan Zitao.

"Dan menangis tak akan membuat masalahmu dengan Sehun cepat selesai bodoh!"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN LAGI?!" Luhan berteriak frustasi didalam tangisnya yang semakin kencang membuat Zitao mengehela nafas mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Jika kau tahu Sehun dan Yujie ada di Seoul sekarang kenapa kau tak menyusulnya saja?"

"Aku tak bisa jika harus naik pesawat Tao, bukankah kau sudah tahu fakta jika aku ini phobia dengan ketinggian?"

Tao mengusap punggung Luhan pelan, ia mencoba agar Luhan sedikit menghentikan tangisan tersebutnya itu. Menangis membuat Luhan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih pikirnya jadi ia mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan pria itu.

"Kalian sama-sama egois" ujar Zitao membuat Luhan mendongak menatap pria dengan lingkar hitam cantik dibawah matanya itu.

"Sehun yang gegabah seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk membawa pergi putri kecil kalian dan kau dengan segala gengsimu itu yang juga tak terbendung. Apa salahnya sekali-kali kau melawan phobiamu itu dan datang menemui mereka? itu juga akan membuktikan jika dirimu lebih mementingkan mereka daripada apa yang menurutmu penting itu" sambungnya setelah Luhan menghentikan tangisnya itu.

"Keegoisan kalianlah yang akan membuat kalian tersiksa sendiri"

 ** _an HUNHAN fanfiction_**

Sehun menyetir _Audi rs7_ miliknya menuju kediaman kedua orang tuanya ketika Yujie tak berhenti menangis saat berada divilla miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya milik mereka berdua. Sehun membeli villa itu dulu, di daerah Samseo-dang gangnam gu dulu saat pertama kali mereka menikah dan menjadikannya tempat persinggahan Sehun jika harus ke Korea jika pria itu ada urusan pekerjaan disini.

Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju distrik Jungnang, tempat dimana rumah kedua orang tuanya berada. Itu tak jauh dari utara sungai Han, ia mengingat setiap kali dirinya dan Luhan datang berkunjung menemui orang tuanya, ia akan mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan disekitar jalanan pinggir sungai Han sekedar untuk merasakan sepoinya angin disana.

Dan sekarang ia kembali ke sini tapi bukan bersama Luhan melaikan dengan putri kecilnya saat ini.

Ia memarkirkan _audi_ miliknya dipekarangan rumah dan melihat ibunya tengah duduk didepan teras dan begitu melihat dirinya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu cantik tersebut segera berdiri dengan senyum mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya, menyambutnya hangat.

"Sehun kau kesini hanya untuk menyuruh eommamu menghentikan tangisan anakmu ini?"

"Aku tidak menyuruh eomma, eomma saja yang mempunyai insting untuk menenangkan Yujie"

"Sinting" ujar nyonya Oh menempeleng kepala putra bungsunya itu seperti menjitak seorang bocah.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya tadi jika Yujie tak mengantuk. Sehun demi Tuhan kenapa pemikiranmu masih seperti seorang remaja haish... kau sudah mempunyai 3 orang anak dan usia pernikahan kalian juga sudah bukan seumur jagung lagi. Aku merasa malu sendiri melihat kelakuanmu ini" sambung wanita yang sudah bisa disebut _halmeoni_ itu.

"Eomma bisakah mengocehnya nanti saja? kau bisa membuat Yujieku terbangun jika berbicara sekeras itu disini" ucap Sehun menyuruh eommanya untuk sedikit memelakan ucapannya.

"Biar biarkan saja, biar kau tahu rasanya bagaimana sulitnya mengurus seorang bayi. Tapi demi Tuhan Sehun jika Yujie bangun eomma ingin kau segera kembali ke Beijing dan mempertemukan cucuku yang manis ini dengan Luhan karena demi Tuhan juga ia pasti merindukan ibunya setelah beberapa hari kau memisahkan mereka. Appa macam apa kau ini, tega sekali" Sehun menekuk wajahnya melihat bagaimana eommanya itu terus memarahinya tanpa henti disini, tapi biarlah tak apa ia mendengarkan celotehan eommanya daripada tangisan nyaring milik Yujie yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah sejak kemarin.

Nyonya Oh mengehela nafasnya pelan, ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sejak Sehun datang kesini tadi.

"Sehun dengarkan eommamu ini, membawa Yujie kesini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua yang ada hanya kau yang menyiksa Yujie jika seperti ini terus"

"Entahlah eomma, aku sudah begitu kecewa dengan ini semua. mungkin seharusnya aku dan Luhan berpisah..." gumamnya memelankan kata diakhir yang sayangnya didengarkan oleh ibunya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" nyonya Oh menggeplak kepalanya kasar, ini lebih sakit daripada tempelengannya yang tadi.

"Tuan Lu akan menembak kepalamu jika kau berkata demikian, dia pasti akan menjadikan kepalamu sebagai pajangan diruang tamu rumahnya jika kau merusak kepercayaan itu" ujarnya memandang tajam Sehun.

"Kau harus mengingat bagaimana usahamu dulu untuk mendapatkan restunya Sehun. Jika kau melepaskan Luhan begitu saja karena hal sepele seperti yang tadi kau ceritakan ke eomma itu sama saja kau telah menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Luhan hingga saat ini bisa bersama dengan dirimu. Kau harus mengingat jika Luhan berani menentang Babanya itu demi semua dirimu, demi rasa cintanya"

Sehun memandang eomma tanpa sepatah kata apapun, lidahnya begitu kelu saat ini.

"Sehun jika kau mempunyai masalah dengan Luhan, apapun masalahnya entah itu besar atau kecil selesaikan dengan cara terbuka satu sama lain. Kalian type pasangan yang saling tidak ingin mengalah, jika kau masih mencintainya atau jika kau masih ingin pernikahan kalian ini baik-baik saja dan tak ingin menyakiti Haowen Ziyu maupun Yujie buang semua egomu nak. Temui Luhan, dia pasti juga sangat merindukan anaknya ini."

 ** _an HUNHAN fanfiction_**

Luhan terduduk disalah bangku tunggu bandara, ia akan melakukan pernerbangan menyusul Sehun ke Seoul malam ini juga. Dirinya sudah membuang jauh rasa takut pada ketinggian saat ini, rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Sehun lebih besar daripada phobianya itu.

Ia hanya bisa menatap sepatu yang tengah pakai saat ini, separuh nyawanya sudah seperti hilang entah kemana sejak beberapa hari ini, ia merindukan Sehun dan juga lebih merindukan putri kecilnya saat ini.

Memikirkan Yujie yang jauh darinya, anak itu pasti akan menangis begitu kencang dan itu membuat air matanya kembali menetes tanpa halangan apapun membayangkan betapa sakitnya Sehun ketika mendengar Yujie menangis karena mencari dirinya.

"Hei don't cry" sebuah suara bariton yang familiar terdengar ditelinganya serindu inikah ia dengan Sehun hinga ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu begitu jelas.

"Aku bilang berhenti menangis sayang, kau terlihat jelek dengan mata berair seperti itu" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang, pria itu mendekat dan Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini.

"Sehun maaf, maaf jika malam itu aku membentak dan mengatakan jika kau terlalu kekanakan. maaf maaf aku juga menolak untuk pulang bersamamu saat itu karena aku hanya ingin meluruskan pada mereka tentang kita, bahwa aku yang sudah menikah denganmu. Sehun maaf..." Luhan terisak hebat dipelukannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Luhan. Maaf telah menjadi seegois ini, aku terlalu gegabah memutuskan sesuatu... maaf membuatmu harus berjauhan dengan Yujie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sehun memeluknya erat dengan Yujie yang terapit diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku berjanji tak akan bertemu dengan gadis yang kau benci itu Sehun, aku berjanji" ucap Luhan dengan mata sembabnya yang penuh air mata menatap manik sendu milik Sehun.

Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman dalam melepaskan rindu mereka malam ini.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _._**

Wad00 buat apaan ini aing ya gila jam 4 nulis dan ini udah selesai aja jadi harap maklum kalo alurnya ngebut dan typo dimana-mana:')


End file.
